


screw assignments

by haseulieee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, mentions of hyewon - Freeform, sooyoung had enough of this semester, sooyoung is basically me this semester, yes fuck morphology and syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseulieee/pseuds/haseulieee
Summary: sooyoung had enough of this semester and haseul shows up with pizza. rated t for swear words.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul
Kudos: 11





	screw assignments

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back sorry for not posting for a very long time. anyways, sooyoung is me this semester. even tho im an english lit student, english isn't my first language pls excuse my bad english. follow me on twitter @hiseullie

sooyoung has had enough of assignments. it’s finals season, and apparently, all of her lecturers suddenly decided that all finals will be conducted through some final projects and assignments which needed to be done before christmas. to be honest, this semester feels like hell for sooyoung. assignments felt like a fight against a fucking hydra monster. cut one head off, and two grows back. finish one assignment and another will come as a fucking truck crashed through her dorm room. the only thing that kept sooyoung going was her dear girlfriend, haseul. 

they started dating during the first semester when there was a campus event, and both had volunteered to help. since then, things have been nothing but sweet for the couple. well, up until now at least. both of them were drowning with projects and assignments. thank god morphology was her last one. after sending an email to her professor, sooyoung huffed while closing her laptop.

“fuck morphology and syntax.” sooyoung suddenly cursed.

as if god heard her cursing, someone suddenly knocked on her door. startled, she reached for her baseball bat beside her desk. 

“sooyoung baby, are you in there?” a sweet voice called in from the outside.

recognizing the voice calling her, sooyoung rushed to open the door, and haseul was there. am i in heaven? sooyoung thinks to herself. as soon as she saw haseul, her eyes lit up. she then proceeds to wrap haseul in a tight hug.

“babe, relax i’m not going anywhere also you’re gonna drop the pizza.” haseul said while sooyoung releases her.

“oh god i love you so fucking much.” said sooyoung while wiping a fake tear from her eye.

“aww i love you too.” haseul cooed.

“anyways are you done with your morph-whatever it is?” haseul asked sooyoung who’s sitting on the edge of her bed.

“yep, i just sent it to mr. park.” sooyoung claimed while holding a pizza in front of haseul’s mouth.

“ooh nice! then we’ll have the rest of this week free since i just finished my last project too.” haseul said while munching on her pizza.

a box of pizza and a bottle of coke later, haseul and sooyoung were already in bed wrapped tight around each other with sooyoung’s head resting on haseul’s chest while haseul is fiddling with sooyoung’s hair. 

“baby do you want to hit the amusement park tomorrow?” sooyoung asked.

“um sure why not oh we might as well meet hyejoo and chaewon since they said they’re also going tomorrow.” haseul exclaimed.

“perfect.” sooyoung said while shifting her position so she could give haseul a kiss.

“i love you. so much.” sooyoung murmured.

“i love you too. so much.” haseul replied.

not long after, both of them drifted into dreamland with sooyoung’s head buried in the crook of haseul’s neck.  
fuck this semester.


End file.
